moonlightfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gerrit Schmidt-Foß
Gerrit Schmidt-Foß Gerrit Schmidt-Foß (* 15. September 1975 in Berlin) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher. Zudem ist er als Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur tätig. Bekannt ist er vor allem als deutsche Feststimme des US-amerikanischen Schauspielers Leonardo DiCaprio. Darüber hinaus synchronisiert er häufig Jeremy Renner und James van der Beek. Leben Film und Fernsehen Gerrit Schmidt-Foß ist der jüngere Bruder von Dennis und Florian Schmidt-Foß. Über seinen ältesten Bruder Dennis gelangte er im Alter von sieben Jahren zum Hörfunk. Beim Sender Freies Berlin wirkte er daraufhin in zahlreichen Hörspielproduktionen mit und wurde über die Kinderagentur von Annelie Rohrbeck, Mutter des Hörspielsprechers Oliver Rohrbeck, in die Berliner Synchronateliers sowie zu Film und Fernsehen vermittelt. 1984 wirkte er in der 13-teiligen Jugendserie Ravioli als Pepe „Lallemann“ Düwel mit. Nach weiteren Gastauftritten in Kindersendungen wie Bettkantengeschichten und Löwenzahn sowie Vorabendserien wie Ein Heim für Tiere und Praxis Bülowbogen wurde Gerrit Schmidt-Foß 1990 für die Rolle von Dieter Lohse in Loriots Kinokomödie Pappa ante Portas engagiert. 1995 legte er sein Abitur ab. Bis 1996 verkörperte er in insgesamt 23 Folgen der ZDF-Familienserie Unser Lehrer Doktor Specht den Schüler Fabian Frosch. Synchronisation Zu seinen ersten großen Einsätzen im Atelier gehört die Kinoproduktion Der letzte Kaiser (1987), in der er Tsou Tijger als jungen Pu Yi synchronisierte. 1989 erhielt er ein mehrjähriges Engagement als deutsche Stimme von Hauptdarsteller Jerry O’Connell in der kanadischen Sitcom Ultraman – Mein geheimes Ich (1989–1992). In This Boy’s Life (1993) wurde Gerrit Schmidt-Foß erstmals für die Synchronisation des damals 17-jährigen Leonardo DiCaprio verpflichtet. Nachdem in nachfolgenden Produktionen wechselnde Sprecher zum Einsatz kamen, fiel die Wahl der Verantwortlichen für die mehrfach ausgezeichnete Literaturverfilmung William Shakespeares Romeo + Julia (1996) erneut auf ihn. Seitdem hat sich Gerrit Schmidt-Foß als feste deutsche Synchronstimme des US-Schauspielers etabliert. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen synchronisiert er seit 1997 zudem wiederkehrend Jeremy Renner, Giovanni Ribisi sowie James van der Beek, darunter in allen sechs Staffeln der Jugendserie Dawson’s Creek (1999–2004). Fernsehzuschauern ist Gerrit Schmidt-Foß jedoch auch aus einer Reihe weiterer Hauptrollen in episodenreichen Serien unterschiedlicher Genres bekannt. So lieh er unter anderem Nicholas Brendon als Alexander „Xander“ LaVelle Harris in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (1998–2004) seine Stimme, Jason Behr als Maxwell „Max“ Evans in Roswell (2000–2003), Sean Gunn als Kirk Gleason in Gilmore Girls (2004–2008), Jorge Garcia als Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes in Lost (2005–2010), Wentworth Miller als Michael Scofield in Prison Break (2007–2009), Charlie Day als Charlie Kelly in It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seit 2007), Rainn Wilson als Dwight K. Schrute in der Sitcom Das Büro (seit 2008), Jim Parsons als Dr. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper in The Big Bang Theory (seit 2009) und Ryan Kwanten als Jason Stackhouse in True Blood (seit 2009). In Animeproduktionen vertonte er Charaktere wie Boss in Hamtaro (2002–2005), Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003–2009), Mercurymon in Digimon Frontier (2003–2004) und BanchoLeomon in Digimon Data Squad (2007–2008). In der KiKA-Dokuserie Fortsetzung folgt sowie der MDR-Dokureihe Meine Herausforderung fungiert er als Off-Sprecher.2 Zudem war er als Sprecher an der für den Grimme-Preis nominierten Fernsehdokumentation 24h Berlin – Ein Tag im Leben beteiligt (2009).3 Ergänzend zu seiner Tätigkeit vor dem Mikrofon betätigt sich Schmidt-Foß als Dialogbuchautor und Synchronregisseur. Aus seiner Feder stammen unter anderem die deutschen Texte zu den Comicverfilmungen Iron Man (2008) und Iron Man 2 (2010). Zudem zeichnet er für die deutschsprachige Fassung der Familienkomödie Cinderella Story (2004), für die Tanzfilmreihe Step Up (2006), Step Up to the Streets (2008) und Step Up 3D (2010) und die Videospielverfilmung Hitman – Jeder stirbt alleine (2007) verantwortlich. Synchronregie führte er unter anderem in der Actionfilm-Adaption G.I. Joe – Geheimauftrag Cobra (2009), in der Literaturverfilmung London Boulevard (2010) und im Kriminalfilm Gesetz der Straße – Brooklyn’s Finest (2010). Hörproduktionen Unter der Regie von Ulli Herzog wirkte Gerrit Schmidt-Foß in jungen Jahren in der für Kinder konzipierten Hörfunksendung Ohrenbär mit. Hauptrollen in Hörspielproduktionen öffentlicher Rundfunkanstalten übernahm er ferner in Die kapieren nicht von Boris Vian (WDR, 1998), ebenso wie im zweiteiligen, die Berliner Luftbrücke thematisierenden Dokumentarhörspiel Berlin Airlift von Felix Huby und Ulrich Werner Grimm (WDR, 1998).4 Mehrjährige Rollenengagements in Hörspielserien erhielt er unter anderem als Bibis Freund Florian in Bibi Blocksberg (seit Folge 68, 1997), als Tröstereule Ezechiel im Ableger Elea Eluanda (2003–2009), als Derek Ashby in Point Whitmark (seit 2001), Terry Sheridan in Jason Darks Hörspieladaption Don Harris, Psycho Cop (seit 2006) sowie als Erzähler in Die Playmos (seit 2007) als auch bei den Biene Maja-Hörspielen (seit 2013). Gerrit Schmidt-Foß gehört ferner zum Sprecherensemble der Lauscherlounge und wirkte dort bislang sowohl auf Tonträgern als auch in Live-Hörspielen mit, so im Dreiteiler Der Trek nach Westen von Oliver Rohrbeck oder im Thriller Plan B von Ivar Leon Menger.5 Als Hörbuchinterpret vertonte Gerrit Schmidt-Foß das historische Jugendbuch Alexander der Große von Auguste Lechner und die ungekürzte Fassung der Satire Gullivers Reisen von Jonathan Swift. In der ebenfalls ungekürzten Hörbuchinszenierung des Romans Ausgesetzt von James W. Nichol übernahm er die Rolle des psychopathischen Serienmörders Bobby (2010). Unter dem Titel Das Beste von Tiger und Bär erschien 2011 eine Zusammenstellung erfolgreicher Geschichten von Kinderbuchautor und Illustrator Janosch (2011), die Schmidt-Foß gemeinsam mit Detlef Bierstedt interpretierte. Computerspielinteressierte kennen seine Stimme beispielsweise als Prinz von Persien in Prince of Persia – The Sands of Time, als Cuano in Das Schwarze Auge – Drakensang: Am Fluss der Zeit, als Valerian Mengsk in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, als Held in Arcania – Gothic 4 und in Anlehnung an seine gleichnamige Serienrolle als Xander Harris in Buffy – Chaos Bleeds. Außerdem lieh er seine Stimme Jason Brody, dem Protagonisten aus Far Cry 3. Zuletzt lieh er seine Stimme einem Charakter aus Assassin’s Creed: Revelations. Auf dem 2003 erschienenen Album Die Prophezeiung des Techno-Projekts E Nomine war Schmidt-Foß als Gastsprecher am Titel Laetitia beteiligt. Privatleben Gerrit Schmidt-Foß ist verheiratet und Vater dreier Söhne. Die Familie lebt in Berlin. Filmografie 1984: Ravioli 1984: Kerbels Flucht (TV) 1985: Bettkantengeschichten (3 Folgen) 1986: Löwenzahn – Gesichter 1986: Ein Heim für Tiere – Angst um Lilli-Blue 1987: Mrs. Harry – Der geschmuggelte Henry (TV) 1987: Praxis Bülowbogen 1988: Fest im Sattel 1988: Nordlichter 1991: Pappa ante Portas 1993: Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 1994: Wildbach (2 Folgen) 1994: Wir sind auch nur ein Volk – Der Rest der Familie 1995: Ein Bayer auf Rügen – Die Drücker 1995: Unser Lehrer Dr. Specht (23 Folgen) 1997: Nana (TV) 1999: Am liebsten Marlene (2 Folgen) 1999: Der Landarzt – Siebenundzwanzig Stunden am Tag 2000: Tanja (4 Folgen) 2002: Tierarzt Dr. Engel – Das Mysterium 2006: Ein Hauptgewinn für Papa (TV) Auszeichnungen 1998: Goldene Leinwand-Ehrennadel als deutsche Stimme von Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic 2011: Die Silhouette in der Kategorie „Bester Synchronschauspieler in einer Hauptrolle / Film“ als deutsche Stimme von Leonardo DiCaprio in Inception - Kategorie:Synchronsprecher